1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheel well fillers or runflat safety bands and more particularly to such bands which incorporate a wireless device for remotely confirming the presence of the band on a wheel.
2. The Prior Art
A wheel well filler or runflat safety band is a type of run flat system that can be retro fitted to a standard wheel and which operates to prevent the tire bead from dropping into the wheel well when the tire pressure decreases, either gradually due to a simple puncture or suddenly due to a blowout. Were the bead to drop into the wheel well, the tire could work itself off the wheel. The runflat safety band is engaged into the well of the wheel, allowing the tire bead to move across the wheel when the pressure within the tire drops, but preventing the beads from falling into the wheel well and thereby locking the tire onto the wheel and ensuring that there is always rubber between the wheel rim and the road surface or ground. Thus, steering, braking and cornering control are better maintained and the risk of accident due to tire deflation greatly reduced. The system enables the driver to continue driving after deflation for a short period to a safe place where the wheel can be changed. The distance achieved before the tire breaks up depends on the speed, on the amount of cornering and on surface conditions. There are different designs of band made from metal, or plastic, or a combination of the two, but all are basically composed of a ring, in one or more parts, whose width is equal to the width of the wheel well and which has dimples or inserts which rest on the bottom of the wheel well to space the band radially outwardly from the bottom of the well.
However, since the runflat safety band is mounted inside the wheel well, it is completely concealed within the wheel once the tire is fitted, and hence it is not possible from an external inspection to check whether the band is fitted to the wheel or not, for example after replacement of the tire. With a number of countries proposing regulations requiring the fitment of runflat safety bands to certain categories of vehicles, there is a concern that the authorities will not have a ready means of checking that the runflat safety bands have been fitted.